Insecurity
by Myloversgone
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever, sorry if something isn't right! My first language isn't english, I'm pretty sure there are some mistakes along the chapters. I've read many Logan/Marie fics where she's a stereotyped woman, full of confidence. So I had this idea to write one where she isn't perfect and gives too much attention to her imperfections. M for smut and language, bit of AU.
1. Chapter 1

Marie was living at Charles Xavier mansion for five years now. She wasn't a student anymore, and she usually joined the team for most of the missions. But most importantly: Rogue could control her mutation.

Some might think that this change made her feel more confident, because she didn't need to be afraid to touch people or to be touched anymore. But the truth was Marie never stopped being shy and a little scared. Even now, when she could say she kicked ass at every mission she participated in, the world still was a scary place to her.

When people first knew Marie they would think she was naive, but that wasn't true. She'd been through a lot after she left her parents house, before finding Logan on the road. She knew evil and she knew people could do very bad things. Because of that knowledge, she learned very quickly how to protect herself from others, not only physically, by taking combat lessons, but also emotionally, by having only a handful of trustful friends that she could rely on.

Marie get so used to wear lots of layers of clothes because of her mutation that even after she had learned how to control it, she would still hid under long sleeves and coats. She was protecting herself from the world. The clothes are her protection from the looks of others. Even though she is a pretty girl and everyone could see it easily, Marie never had anyone to tell her that. Her parents didn't do much for her self esteem, and she spent her teenage years looking at herself in the mirror and seeing a girl who didn't look like the ones in the magazines.

She wasn't very thin, but she wasn't fat either. Her stomach wasn't flat and she hated the folds it formed when she bends her body. Her face was a little round too, but in a delicate way. If someone asked her, she would say she was ugly, plain and simple.

But that wasn't true. Marie was beautiful. Her brown and white hair was straight and very glossy, and it fell on her face in a gracious and mysterious way. Her lips were full and her brown eyes were rounded with very long lashes. She had legs for days and her ass and breasts were proportional and natural, matching her body.

But it's her skin that drives him crazy. Even if she doesn't show much of that, he can see that the pale skin is soft and silky. He could tell when he held her hand or kissed her forehead. Maybe he feels so attracted to her skin because for a long time he couldn't touch it. And Logan has a tendency of wanting what he can't have.

Obviously, every guy in the mansion had noticed how Rogue had grown from a girl into a beautiful young woman in these five years. Knowing how shy she was, her male friends, including Bobby, avoided complimenting her, because they knew that would make her feel even more uncomfortable. Logan was the exception, of course. Not only because his brain was practically connected directly to his mouth and he always says what he's thinking, but because he and Marie were really close. They'd created a bond beyond comparison. They understand each other like no one else, and could rely on each other when things became more difficult than normal.

The two of them being so close didn't stop Marie from being a little shy, even around him. They were on the couch one afternoon, watching a game on TV and sharing a bucket of popcorn, her legs on his lap. An advertising on the break about a TV show Marie liked caught her attention. This new character was being introduced in the next episode. A beautiful young woman who was very insecure about her body. Glancing a side look at Marie, Logan saw and heard when she sighed and a glimpse of sadness passed through her face.

"I can see that you're not loving the idea of this new character in your favorite TV show, huh, kid?", he asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Not at all", answered Marie, looking at him and rolling her eyes. "I always hate this plot about the girl who is simply perfect but thinks she's ugly or somethin' like that", she said, looking really bothered.

Logan raised an eyebrow. He hates talking about feelings, but it was different with Marie. It was very easy for him to have deep conversations as it was easy to talk about silly things and make dirty jokes. He said exactly what was on his mind. "Hm, firstly, she's not perfect, because nobody is. Secondly, yes, she's a pretty girl, but that doesn't mean she can't be insecure or see herself differently from what she really is. It happens to everyone. And third, you're way more beautiful than her".

Like every time he'd complimented her, she would blush furiously and try to dismiss his comment. "Thanks, Logan, but you don't have to tell me that just to make me feel better".

"Marie, you know me enough to know that I'm not the kinda guy who compliments people without meaning it. If I say I think you're beautiful, it's because I really do", he said, placing his hands a little above her knees and squeezing there gently.

Marie stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth to stop him from talking and picked some for her too, laying back on the couch and making Logan chuckle and shake his head at her gesture.

That night, when he went to his bedroom, he couldn't stop thinking about what to do to make Marie see how beautiful she was. For Logan, it was really difficult to imagine how she could look in the mirror and not see what a gorgeous woman she became. He respected and loved her too much to tell her everything that went through his mind every time he saw her training, using the X-Men leather uniform, which she hated, but it hugged her body in all the right places. The training sessions demanded every drop of his self-control not to pin her against a wall with his body and whisper in her ear how hot she looked in tight clothes.

Logan knew the insecurity Marie had didn't simply fade away when she learned how to control her powers. It was much deeper than that. She needed to stop being scared of what other people would think about her body and get rid of all those unnecessary layers of clothes.

Well, he was more than willing to make her feel beautiful. Damn, he was eager to show her how beautiful he thinks she is.


	2. Chapter 2

Marie went to her own bedroom, thinking about what Logan had said. She knew he cared about her and would do anything for her. Including saying she was beautiful, when she knew he couldn't possibly be real about that. He was the Wolverine, for God sakes! Not only he was a legend, the best fighter she'd ever heard of, but he was also the hottest guy ever, not only in her opinion, but in half of the women in Xavier's school opinion too.

He was tall, muscular, with a jawline to kill for, and a rough sexiness that makes her knees weak. God knows how difficult it was for Marie to concentrate when she was training with him. Seeing him using the X-Men uniform was tempting enough and, to make it even worse, he would often take his shirt off, wearing only sweatpants. She could feel a shiver running through her body just to think about it.

That's why she was sure he couldn't be attracted to her in any way. Logan could have any women he wanted. Why would he end up with some girl he found at the road, whose life he saved once or twice?

She looked in the mirror and sighed, staring at her own image. A girl wearing tight black jeans, combat boots, a black top with her favorite green coat on top and a matching scarf covering her neck. She was ordinary, period. Tears came down her eyes when she realised Logan would never look at her the way she wanted him to.

* * *

A few weeks later, summer was approaching and the weather was getting warmer every day. It was a perfect day to be outside, enjoying the sun and drinking fresh lemonade. Even Logan was willing to stretch his legs a little by the mansion's lawn.

He went outside looking for Marie among her friends. He could see Bobby, Kitty and Jubilee, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Icycle, have you seen Rogue?", he asked Bobby.

"Yeah, we invited her to come outside with us, but she said she prefer to stay in her room, with the air conditioner on", Bobby replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Right", said Logan, skeptically.

He went upstairs, determined to convince Marie to join him outside.

As he was approaching her room, he could hear the noise of the AC on, and of her breathing. But everything else was silent. He thought it was weird that she wasn't sleeping, or listening to music, or even watching TV. What in hell was she doing in that room?

"Marie?", he asked, knocking on her door.

"Logan? What do you want?", he could tell by the sound of her voice that she was a little surprised he came looking for her.

"Just checkin' on you, kid. Why aren't you outside with your friends? S' everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just too hot to be outside", she lied through the closed door. He could sense a little sadness in her voice.

"Well, it's not too hot, that's why everyone else is enjoying the sun. Listen, why don't you join me? There's fresh lemonade in the kitchen and I could really use some company. You know I hate talking to those kids, and Storm, One-eye and Jeany can't stop talking about work, and I don't feel like thinkin' 'bout how the world is such a crappy place", he grunted, hearing her chuckle inside the room.

Marie was smiling, listening to him complaining about other people. Even that made her heart tighten. It was so Logan to give people nicknames and think their conversations are boring. The truth was, she didn't went outside because it was too hot with the amount of clothes she usually had to wore. That's why she hated summer so much. It was difficult when she couldn't control her mutation and now it was just as bad, because she got so used of covering her body, she couldn't bare the thought of wearing shorts, or dresses, or skirts, like she did back in Mississippi, before her powers manifested, and notice everyone staring at her. So, she wouldn't go outside, not even for Logan.

"No, Logan, I don't wanna go. Why don't you come inside? It's really good in here with the AC on. Come on in and we can find a hockey game to watch on TV", she asked, hoping he would accept her invitation.

Seeing he couldn't win this one and wanting to be with her, he said "Alright", and opened the door.

He stood by the door frame, surprised by the amount of clothes she was wearing with the warm weather. Marie was curled into her bed, slipping a stride of white hair through her fingers, wearing black high waisted jeans, a navy blue long sleeved button-up blouse and a black scarf. Her trustful gloves were on too. The only part of her body not covered by clothes was her feet.

"My God, kid, no wonder you don't wanna go outside. You're obviously gonna feel hot with that many clothes on", Logan said, a little overwhelmed by how far her insecurity could go.

"That's why the AC is on, genius", she answered, sarcastically, but blushing a little and not looking at him.

"I think we need to talk", he said, approaching, as she slided to the side so he could sit on the edge of the bed.

"Talk about what? About the fact that I don't feel like going outside? I just don't want to, Logan, it's pretty simple". Marie was upset, it was obvious, but he knew she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"It's pretty weird that you don't wanna spend time with those annoying friends of yours. I know you. You love being with Bobby, Kitty and Jubilee. And, yeah, before you say it, I know you hate summer, and you know I do too, hell, I'm canadian, but today's not that hot, Marie. There's no acceptable reason for you to be inside, with that many clothes on. So, spill it out, tell me what's wrong".

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow, staring at her. She knew she wasn't capable of hiding anything from him. They knew each other too well.

With a sigh, she hid her face in her hands. She could feel her eyes beginning to water, and the last thing she wanted was to cry in front of him.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Come here", Logan said, with the softest voice, pulling her into his arms. He only called her baby when they were alone, and she felt her heart melt because of how much she liked that nickname.

She hugged him really tight, burying her face into his muscular chest, but he placed a hand in her chin, making her lift her head and look into his eyes. She was screwed. She could never lie to him. Not when their faces were so close, his rough hand touching her soft skin.

"Fine", she started, her voice almost a whisper. "The truth is, I don't feel comfortable wearing summer clothes in front of people. I mean, I love Kitty and Jubes, you know that, they're the best friends I could ask for, but they can't stop talking about clothes, and new exercises they're doing at the gym, or new diets they saw in some magazine, and I can't stand that. They think I find them shallow, but it's not that. The fact is I'm not beautiful like them. I don't feel like I fit in when the girls are wearing shorts and tank tops. I just can't show my body like that. Besides, I know kids can be really mean, and I don't want anyone talking about me, since they're not used to see me show my skin, because of my mutation. And, yeah, now I can control it, but I still think it's safer for me to wear my layers of clothing".

Fuck. Marie was breathless. She couldn't believe that she spilled out so easily everything she was thinking and feeling. Logan has that power over her. They just don't lie to each other. It's like they have an implied deal to only speak the truth. They never talk about this agreement, but they both keep it.

"Damn", he said, getting up and walking away from her, running a hand through his face.

Sitting on the bed, Marie was suddenly nervous about what he would say about the amount of problems she just threw on him. He turned to look at her again, and there was something in his eyes that she couldn't really recognize.

"Kid, don't get me wrong, but I feel like I need to tell you some stuff, and you just listen to me", he said softly, stopping her from interrupting and sitting by her side again, tucking a stride of white hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful. Just beautiful. When I met you, you were a damn pretty girl, and now you're a beautiful woman. Believe me, any guy in the world would be lucky to have you. Damn, I'd be lucky to have ya. You deserve someone to love you and worship you. There, I said it", he finished, never letting go of her face, his thumbs caressing her cheeks.

She closed her eyes and felt tears running down her face. "Logan, please, don't do that. Don't lie to make me feel better. I can look myself in the mirror. I see the other girls and I see myself. You're the sweetest, and thank you, but you don't have to say those things". She tried to push his hands out of her face, scared by the amount of time they were making contact, scared she would lose control of her mutation. But he didn't let her go. He held her tightly and placed one of his hand in hers, coming closer to her.

"Did I ever lied to you before? Hell, if I ever hid something from you was to keep ya safe. If I didn't say those things earlier, it was because I didn't knew how to say. But I mean it. Every single word. I would never lie about something so serious. And I know you're insecure about your looks. There's no way I couldn't notice with the amount of time we spent together, but I thought by now you'd more confident, with the whole controlling your mutation and all. Ya know how I feel about you, right?", he asked, looking into her eyes.

"But why? I mean, look at yourself! Logan, you can have any woman you want. Do you know what the other girls say about you? Their conversations can make even you feel embarrassed, believe me, I heard most of them. Why would you want me? I'm… I'm just ordinary", she was looking at herself while talking, pointing at her body, like if she was trying to show him all her flaws.

"Baby, stop thinking so little about yourself. You're beautiful. Your body is perfect. Do you have any idea how hot you look with your uniform on? Everytime you wear that thing, well, let's just say it's enough to keep me up at night. I know you didn't heard many compliments in your life, and I also know that the guys you met were all pussies who couldn't handle a strong woman like you. Let me show you how beautiful you are". With that, he became even closer to her, pulling her to him by the waist. Very gently, his lips touched hers.

Logan knew when they met that Marie had a crush on him. As she got older and the two of them got closer, the admiration became love. But she was much younger than him, even though she was very mature for her age. His love for her grew with time too. She was wonderful, afterall. His desire for her wasn't simply because she was beautiful in his eyes, but because she was kind, compassionate, strong, honest, smart, funny… he could go on counting her qualities.

So, when he kissed her, Rogue was frightened. "Wait", she told, breaking the kissing and placing a hand on his cheek. "Are you sure? I mean… do you really want me? Like that?", she asked, forcing herself to look into his eyes. She was afraid she would see doubt in his expression.

"I do. But if what I'm saying to you isn't enough, let me show ya then". He pulled her even closer to him and kissed her again. This time, the kiss was rougher, more passionate, more… Logan. He opened his mouth and she could feel his tongue on her lips. She let him in and, suddenly, she forgot to worry about controlling her mutation. She felt her whole body tremble and the feeling of relief spreading from head to toe. He was finally hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, guys, here's the last chapter! Sorry if it's too long, but all the sexiness is here! Thank you so much to everyone who read and left a feedback. Since this is my first fanfiction ever, I'm happy with all your kind words. I'm working on some new Logan/Marie stuff, so, if you like this ship, keep following! 3**

Without letting go of her lips, he used one hand to start unbuttoning her blouse while both of her hands were around his neck. When Logan finished working through the buttons, he broke the kiss and held her hands between his. He looked right into her eyes as he started removing her gloves, one finger at a time. When he was done, he placed a gentle kiss in each one of her palms. "Ya have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that", said Logan. Marie melted with the sweetness of the gesture and, this time, she was the one who pulled him into a kiss, straddling his lap, placing her legs around his waist.

After he removed her blouse, her gloves and her scarf, he broke the kiss again, this time to look at her. She was almost breathless, wearing only her bra and jeans. "My God, baby, you're so fucking beautiful", he said, and she could feel his erection through their clothes. She could barely believe that this amazing, perfect man could want her like that.

Before he continued to undress her, Logan asked "Are ya sure ya want to keep going, Marie? I mean, if you wanna take things slow, I understand. I don't wanna push ya". His eyes were burning with desire, and she knew hers probably were, too. There's no way she could tell him to stop now. She wanted that for too long.

"Yeah, sugar, I'm sure. You're not the only one waiting for this for a long time", she said, not wanting him to stop touching her with his big, rough hands.

Even though Rogue felt ready to have sex, and that she couldn't be more happy that her first time was going to be with Logan, she still felt insecure about her body. "Can we turn the lights off?", she asked shyly, blushing a little. She was afraid he would regret his decision once he realised how inexperienced she was.

"Oh, baby, don't get me wrong, you're totally in charge here, but I wanna see ya. This' all about ya, and I wanna look at that pretty face and that hot body while I fuck you", he grunted, the Wolverine in him surfacing. That was convincing enough for her. His words made a shiver run through her body, the desire pooling between her legs, making her heart miss a beat.

Holding her by the waist, he flipped her, her back hitting the mattress, his body on top of hers, a knee between her legs. He was still fully clothed, so she reached to the hem of his t-shirt, and he lift his arms to make the undressing work easier for her. Her breath got stuck in her throat at the sight of him, all muscles, shirtless, the weight of his body on top of her. She ran a hand along the trail of hairs starting in his chest and finishing just above his belt.

Of course, Marie had seen Logan with his shirt off many times, and she was always delighted by the sight. But this was completely different, much more intimate. Aroused by the feeling of her hand in his torso, he leaned on top of her, shoving his face into her neck, kissing and biting lightly. She couldn't stop a moan with the feeling, his warm skin touching her chest and the upper part of her belly. Motivated by the sounds of her pleasure, he started unbuttoning her jeans, kissing the uncovered parts of her breasts.

With her pants off, she was feeling more exposed than ever, and her fear was threatening to spoil the moment. Her belly, the part of her body she hated most, was fully uncovered. She blushed furiously, feeling uncomfortable, and Logan could sense the change in her smell. "Marie, ya have nothing to worry about. Your body is perfect, darlin '", he said, running a hand through her waist, squeezing her hips lightly, showing her how much he liked her body. She was wearing a simple black bra and matching panties, and, for him, she was the sexiest woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"I think you're hot since the first time I saw ya, princess, but now, God…", he didn't finished his sentence, leaning on top of her again, rubbing his erection into her center and lifting her back from the bed to start unhooking her bra.

"Oh, Logan…", she moaned, all flushed and sensitive by his skilled ministrations. Rogue reached between them, searching for the button of his jeans. As she unbuttoned them and he took his pants off, she saw he was wearing white boxers, and his hard cock was evident through the thin fabric. She was a little scared by his size, but she was also curious by how he would feel inside her.

He was determined to have her fully undressed before the fun part begins. She raised her arms and he finally took her bra off, praising her all the time, kissing her lips and her neck, whispering compliments into her ear. Only his words were enough to make her want him more than ever.

When her breasts were at full display, he reach to kiss each one of them tenderly, cupping them and smelling her scent. Logan couldn't stop thinking about how long he waited to feel her skin. Hell, through all this time, he didn't even knew if she would want him. But now, judging by the sweetness and spiciness of her scent, a mixture of vanilla and cinnamon, and by the sounds she was making, he didn't have any doubts about her desire for him.

"Your skin is so soft", he said, nibbling her stomach, his big hands never leaving her body. When he reached between her legs, he placed a kiss into her covered center and started rubbing lightly with his fingers. "Oh, sugar", Rogue moaned, her eyes closed and her mouth open in pleasure.

With a smirk of satisfaction by the effect he had on her, Logan took her panties and his own boxers off. He couldn't wait any longer. The Wolverine was going crazy with lust.

When Marie opened her eyes and saw him completely naked in all of his glory, she forgot all about her insecurity. She reached for him, pulling him into a kiss, one hand holding his neck while the other reached for his cock, stroking it gently but firmly. She'd never done this before, but she wanted to make Logan feel as good as he was making her feel.

It was his turn to moan, delighted by the feeling of her soft hand in his cock. "Baby, this is great, but today is all about ya", he said, making her lay back into the bed and pushing two fingers inside her. "Logan, I want you in me, all of you", Marie begged, not able to hold her pleasure back.

"Oh, honey, trust me, I can't wait to be inside ya, but I need to open you up for me first. I don't wanna hurt ya", he said, thrusting his fingers further and rubbing her clit with his thumb at the same time.

The entire time he was fucking her with his fingers, he was kissing her, biting her neck gently, running his hands through her stomach and her breasts. Even though they had touched each other before, since she had learned how to control her powers, it was always light and quick touches, like hugs, or kisses on her cheek or her forehead, or even having her head in his chest while watching TV. This time it was different. It was intimate and intense. She was amazed by how good his touch was making her feel. It was better than she expected.

Gaining more confidence, Marie reach to his neck, were she was holding him, and licked from behind his ear to his adam's apple, finishing with a rough kiss on the lips. Noticing she was on the edge, Logan pushed a third finger inside her, making her moan loudly. "Come for me, darlin', don't be afraid", he encouraged her.

With a loud moan, saying his name, she reached the peak of her pleasure for the first time that day. Logan curled his fingers inside her, rubbing her clit and holding his Rogue through her entire orgasm.

"Oh my, Sugar. That was so fucking good", she painted, breathless, when he removed his fingers from her.

"Believe me, baby, ya haven't tasted the best yet", he said, a satisfied smirk on his face. Pulling his face against hers to kiss him hungrily again, she couldn't wait to taste his best.

Taking his hard, thick cock on her hand again, she started to rub the tip against her soaked folds.

"Oh, Logan, that feels so good, don't stop", she said, barely able to talk.

"Good to know you like the feeling of my cock rubbing that pretty pussy of yours", he answered, amazed by how good she felt, coating his erection with her juices.

"Yeah, and I just figured I love when you talk dirty to me", Marie said with a smile, not believing in her own confidence.

"Oh, babe, you know how to drive me crazy", he grunted, pushing the head of his cock inside her.

Logan gave her a moment to adjust his impressive girth and pushed his entire length in. That was enough to draw a scream of pleasure from Rogue.

She was really impressed with the feeling of him inside her and the sweetness of his acts. Of course, he was always gentle with her, but she imagine Logan would be the kind of guy who fucks and not the type who makes love. Right now, he was making love to her, his lips not leaving her mouth and her entire body, worshiping her. She was in heaven.

For Logan on the other hand, sex with Marie was being everything he had imagined and much more. She was a little restrained, holding her reactions as best as she could. He could feel she was tense, of course, because it was her first time, but the trust they had in each other was making everything easier. She wasn't trying to impress him, she was being herself and, for him, it was the most arousing thing ever.

"Do ya have any idea of how sexy ya look right now, princess?", he asked, thrusting into her, rolling his hips a little, hitting all the right spots.

"Ah, Sugar, you feel so good inside me", she moaned, eyes closed, spreading her legs a little further, hands in his butt, making him thrust deeper.

He felt closer to his release, and his thrusts became more erratic. He wasn't the kind of guy who gets to come and not wait for his partner to do the same. "Open your eyes, darlin', let me see ya when ya come", he asked, breathless.

Marie did what he asked and Logan saw the pleasure, love and lust in her beautiful brown eyes.

Amazed by the new sensation, she felt his hot cum inside her, and that was enough for her to reach her own peak. He rode her through her entire orgasm, thrusting in and out, his lips on hers, swallowing every moan and every scream.

Kissing Logan fiercely, Marie felt sweat running in the middle of her breasts. She was worn out, but completely satisfied. He pulled out of her and laid on her side, pulling her closer, his nose buried in her neck, feeling the smell of her satisfaction.

"How are you feeling, Marie? Did I hurt ya?", he asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

"No, sugar, that was perfect. It was better than I'd imagined. You're the best", she said, turning her head around to kiss him again.

"That I am", he answered with a cocky grin on his face, making her laugh.

He started to get out of the bed, holding her wrist and pulling her with him. Curious about what he would do, Marie followed him. Standing behind her, Logan stopped in front of the big mirror of Marie's room, the one she always used to see her flaws and to wish she was more like the girls on TV.

She blushed furiously seeing herself and Logan naked. His body was perfect. Tall and muscular, he was covered by a thin layer of sweat, and so was she.

He started to slide his hands through her sides, feeling her smooth skin. The gesture sent shivers through her spine and between her legs.

"Can you see now how beautiful you are?", he whispered into her ear, approaching her so that she could feel he was getting hard again.

"Yeah, sugar, I do, but I wouldn't mind you showing me again", she answered, turning around and placing her lips on his one more time.


End file.
